<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>decoration by seolstice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174940">decoration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seolstice/pseuds/seolstice'>seolstice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>short loona fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>boo..., cmon like WHY??? are you going back to a toxic ex..., idk but jinsoul babo here, lipsoulves are bffs, toxic rs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:26:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seolstice/pseuds/seolstice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The very logical thing to do once people realize they are in a toxic relationship is to get away, run as fast as they can so as not to get themselves hurt. </p>
<p>But people in love, they’re fools in love. </p>
<p>And Jinsoul, no matter how genius she is, is no exception.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>short loona fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>decoration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jinsoul laughs at herself, tears trickling down on both cheeks. She thinks it’s a ridiculous thing to be crying right now when all she has just done is something that is supposed to liberate her. But damn, she isn’t prepared for the aftermath of a breakup.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The very logical thing to do once people realize they are in a toxic relationship is to get away, run as fast as they can so as not to get themselves hurt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But people in love, they’re fools in love. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>And Jinsoul, no matter how genius she is, is no exception.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It has taken her a year of fights, several nights of break down, and a huge decline in her health to realize how badly her relationship with this person was affecting her. She couldn’t even talk to </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>properly and explain her side clearly, since this whole long distance relationship had built a huge barrier of communication for her and her now ex-girlfriend. She attempted, many a time before but this other girl would never have it; </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>would accuse Jinsoul of manipulating </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, of gaslighting </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And Jinsoul, being the </span>
  <em>
    <span>weak</span>
  </em>
  <span> fool in love, swallowed all these, moped in her bedroom all day long, worrying people around her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had never told anyone about her sufferings, at least not when they were still together. But now that she’s free from the cuffs, she is finally opening up to her friends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bitch,” Sooyoung takes a long sip from her extremely sweet milkshake. “No offense but what are red flags to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jungeun who is also there with her even more demonic, diabetes inducing version of a milkshake, snickers her way into the conversation, “Apparently, decorations.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The chuckle Jinsoul lets out is truly an awkward one. It’s painful to hear. She knows her friends mean no harm in their words, they are merely stating the truth, but those hit differently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both Sooyoung and Jungeun had warned her in the past that they don’t feel the vibe of her ex girlfriend yet she still pursued </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jinsoul is even waiting for either of them to tell her “I told you so” but they probably are reserving that for another occasion. For now, they are planning a sparring session where they would fly to where her ex is and beat up the crap out of </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>for their friend. Jinsoul stops them, every single time they’re in the brink of actually doing so, and tells them that they shouldn’t be doing that, the two of them have broken up, there’s no use coming back at </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>again and beating </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> up. She doesn’t want to sound like she’s petty or something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After they all calm down and with the silence slowly eating them up, Sooyoung looks at her dead in the eye, “So how long do you think it will take you to move on?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly Jinsoul doesn’t know. She’s still sad, she misses her ex girlfriend and she wants her back despite being a terrible partner to her, but she will never admit all those.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s as if Jungeun can read her mind that whatever Jinsoul is thinking of, she has just worded them. “Bro, this dude is sad. It’ll take so much time, considering she truly loved </span>
  <em>
    <span>that bitch</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Give her a break.” Though the question that is directed towards her after that catches Jinsoul off guard. “But hey Soul, have you cut off your connections with her?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, give me your phone,” Sooyoung almost snatches her device if it has not been tightly held by both Jinsoul’s hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No? What the fuck dude?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s actually hard to move on when you’re still in contact with the person who hurt you, you know,” Jungeun says like she knows the secret of the world around them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay!” she gives up. But she doesn’t surrender her device, instead she proposes a different plan of action. Different means, but same results with what her friends want. “I’ll do it by myself...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll block her.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Atta girl”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jinsoul does remove her contacts and blocks her in all SNS where they’re connected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, all but one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Months pass by and Jinsoul is getting better. She’s more stable and much livelier as the days pass by. Right now her focus is on herself that’s why she hasn’t sought a new relationship. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even if it’s hard at first, Jinsoul has managed to move on from her past. At least, that’s what she likes to believe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Until her birthday comes up and she receives message from a certain someone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jinsoul’s birthday party isn’t anything as extravagant as her friends’ birthday parties are, but at least they’re having fun in a bar that Sooyoung has managed to rent for themselves that whole night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With four shots in, Jungeun is already wobbling her way to the center of the mini stage. Sooyoung, who’s twice as drunk, cheers on her and scrambles after just to hand over a microphone. Loud music is booming everywhere around them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jungeun can hardly climb on top of the platform but once she succeeds, she breathes in, “JEAN-ZOOOOOOOOOOUL,” A hiccup momentarily stops her from saying the next words. “HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAAAAAAAAAAY” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“MORE HOES TO COME!!!!” Sooyoung cheers below the stage, Jinsoul laughs at them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then her phone pings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jinsoul pays no attention to it the first time it rings. It’s probably one of the many birthday messages other people have been texting her throughout the day. She’ll just reply to them after her celebration. But it rings again. And again. And again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jinsoul’s laughter dies down, curiosity starts tickling her so she puts her cup on the table and fishes her phone quickly before anyone can see. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The preview of the recent messages on her lockscreen sends chills down her spine. Jinsoul is aware that she is drunk, but she’s not cold because she’s intoxicated. She’s feeling cold because her ex has just texted her. And it isn’t just any ex who has sent her a message, it’s that ex whom she cried buckets of tears for from months ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>X (21:49) :</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Hey Jinsoul…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>X (21:49) :</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Happy birthday…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>X (21:50) :</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> I know it’s weird hearing from me after all the things we’ve been through but I.. missed you… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>X (21:50) :</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> could we still… possibly.. have a talk?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jinsoul doesn’t know if it’s the influence of the alcohol or her actual conscious self that has made her reply a quick “Sure” before throwing her phone somewhere she wouldn’t see in a woozy state. Whatever the results of everything that happened that very minute would be a problem to the future and sober Jinsoul to deal with. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For now, she just wants to have fun during her birthday celebration.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*face palms* why did i even write this</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>